021914-Jossik-Meouet
GG: Joss-k sw-ms up to meouet, a rather annoyed look on h-s face. "Mewt." TC: "... yes?" GG: "F-rst of all, talk-ng to my matespr-t about my blackfl-rt-ng w-th you: really classy. Secondly, no matter what happens, do NOT talk to nullar etrors. Under any c-rcumstances. Per-od." TC: "I'm a classy ladytroll. Surely your attraction to me clued you in to that. And yeah, yeah. Everyone and their lusus is on me about that. Null is connected to Death Incarnate. No touching." GG: "Yeah she's matespr-ts w-th jack and just g-ant b-tch -n general so - would recommend you keep your d-stance." TC: "I wonder why you don't have black feelings for her, then?" GG: Joss-k gr-maces, and h-s hand -nst-nc-tvely reaches for where h-s c-garettes would be were he clothed and not a merman. He covers the mot-on by hast-ly scratch-ng h-s s-de. "We were fr-ends for years before th-s game started, so -'m actually mak-ng an effort not to hate her. Bes-des, -'m pretty sure she already has a k-smes-s." TC: "I don't think that should stop someone so determined as yourself. Certainly pursuing that will give your childhood crush some closure." GG: H-s eyes narrow, "F-rst of all, - got over her a long t-me ago. Second of all, how the fuck d-d you know that." TC: "Just a good guess. Got your bleatbeast, though." GG: He snarls -n frustrat-on. "Fuck you." TC: Meouet turns her nose up. "No thank you, I'm not into your type." GG: "And what exactly would my type be?" TC: "Flatchested and masculine." TC: "We could get into personality traits, but I don't want to break you." GG: "No, please, don't stop on my account." TC: "I've honestly got better things to do with my time. It could take me a few nights to get through the list. Though honestly, You should tell me how I'm going to avoid someone I don't know? If I get a rogue message on my Trollian, do I just ignore them all from now on? That will be pleasant for the other players." GG: "Se-ng as how she's the only rema-n-ng maroonblood, - would recommend you avo-d anyone w-th maroon text. Bes-des, she doesn't even know your trollhandle." TC: "Oh, I suppose that's good, if she's as horrible as everyone says. I'd hate to be as ostracized as she is, though I guess I'm only relating in that I was kept away from everyone before I met them." GG: "-t's too bad you were kept away from us. We were totally depr-ved from your smug b-tchyness. We never even knew how unfortunate we were. And -'m sorry, but -'m not gonna r-sk p-ss-ng off l-bby aga-n so you can get yourself k-lled." He sm-rks. "Bes-des, - k-nd of need you al-ve." TC: "Darn, I thought that was the only way I'd be rid of you." GG: He chuckles. "Oh, don't pretend you don't enjoy our l-ttle back and forths. And you're forgett-ng that -'m already -n the dreambubbles. Dy-ng wouldn't help you much." TC: "Thanks for the warning." TC: "You don't get to choose what I enjoy though." GG: "There happens to be a d-fference between 'choos-ng' and 'observ-ng'." TC: "Apparently not of 'wishful thinking' either." GG: He chuckles. "Well, - happen to have better th-ngs to do than stand around talk-ng to you. See you later, Mewt." He turns and leaves, 'acc-dently' h-tt-ng her -n the face w-th h-s ta-l and he does so. TC: "two" she counts the tailslaps and gets back to her activities.